


Same but different

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [21]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: The Good Place, Janet/Tahani, the only ones left
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623





	Same but different

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: The Good Place, Janet/Tahani, the only ones left

It starts with a cup of coffee once in a Jeremy Bearimy; Janet doesn't actually drink the coffee (or anything else) and Tahani prefers a full-fat macchiato with syrup and whip on top, because if there aren't any calories, why not?

The first few times, the discussion centers around memories of the others, with Janet reminding Tahani of events that she'd long-since forgotten, such as the time Tahani and Eleanor went flying with Amelia Earhart, or when Tahani and Chidi spent two Bearimies arguing about the meaning of The Shoop Shoop Song with Cher, or when Jason insisted on teaching Tahani how to dance 'properly' to his favorite EDM.

Eventually they began to discuss _now_ rather than _then_ , comparing their daily routines, with Tahani asking Janet for advice on her latest neighborhood, and Janet learning to turn off her internal time sensor when they're together.

It's not quite the same as they had with the others, but it's good.


End file.
